Tease
by awriterofthings
Summary: Imogen enjoys teasing Fiona.


**Tease**

Imogen was at her locker putting her books away when she felt arms encircle her waist. She smiled, happily and turned around in the grasp. "Hey you," she greeted her girlfriend.

Fiona leaned in and kissed Imogen. "Ready for lunch?"

"I'm skipping lunch today," Imogen said. "I have to finish an assignment that I totally forgot about. I can spare ten minutes, though, if you'd like to join me in the parking lot."

Fiona frowned. "What's in the parking lot?"

Imogen moved her mouth to Fiona's ear and nipped at it gently with her teeth. "Your car and a spacious backseat."

Fiona groaned and released her hold on Imogen. She took the girl's hand into hers and began to walk away. She stopped when Imogen tugged her back.

"Not so fast there, babe," Imogen laughed. "Let me finish here."

"Hurry," Fiona whined. Imogen had been teasing her all day with kisses here and touches there. It was driving her crazy. She just wanted to get the girl alone.

Imogen chuckled at the frustrated look on Fiona's face as she grabbed the textbook she would need to do her assignment. She had been having fun toying with the girl today and the best part was that she wasn't anywhere near done teasing her. She closed her locker and turned to Fiona. "Ready."

Fiona intertwined their fingers and headed down the hall with Imogen.

Eli saw them heading his way and smiled. "Hey, di-,"

"Not now," Fiona said as they walked past him.

Once they were in the backseat of the car, Fiona wasted no time getting what she wanted. She kissed Imogen, trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Imogen gasped as Fiona sucked on a sensitive part of her neck. Fiona smiled at the reaction she was getting and began to trail her hand up the front of Imogen's shirt.

"I want you so much," Fiona muttered before placing her lips on Imogen's once more. She gently moved her hand under Imogen's bra and squeezed the soft mound she found there. Everyone had this idea that the petite girl was reserved when it came to sexual matters but Fiona knew first hand that she was not. At least not anymore. Fiona had been Imogen's first and after that night a month ago, something changed in Imogen. She was just downright feral in her want of Fiona sometimes.

"I want you too," Imogen breathed out. "What are you doing after school?"

"Absolutely nothing," Fiona answered as she trailed kisses along Imogen's neck.

"Good." Imogen took control, moving Fiona's hand from under her shirt. She kissed the older girl and moved her hand under her dress and between her legs. She squeezed the girl's thigh and deepened the kiss. She moved her hand higher and pressed her fingers on Fiona's clit outside her underwear. She grinned into the kiss when she heard Fiona's breath hitch in her throat.

"Ohmygod." Fiona didn't think her heart could beat any faster than it was at that moment.

Imogen broke the kiss and sucked Fiona's earlobe into her mouth causing Fiona to shudder with pleasure. "I want to taste you," Imogen whispered.

Fiona felt that ache starting in her stomach. Maybe she could talk Imogen into bailing on that assignment and going back to her condo during lunch.

"Immy," she began, breathlessly. "We should-,"

"Stop?" Imogen pulled away. "You're right, Fions. I can't go down on you in your car in the school's parking lot... but I _really _want to."

Fiona felt herself getting wetter at Imogen's words. "I wasn't going to suggest stopping at all."

"But we should," Imogen began straightening herself up. "Come on. We should get back inside."

Fiona grinned. "I have somewhere better you can be."

Imogen laughed and leaned in to kiss Fiona chastely. "As much as I want to be in you, we can't." She got out of the car knowing Fiona would be beyond sexually frustrated at this point.

Fiona let out a sigh and got out of the car. Her legs felt wobbly and she placed her hand on her car to balance herself. She glared at her girlfriend from over the hood of her car. "You're evil."

"You love me." Imogen went over to Fiona and clasped their hands together.

The two began to walk back to school building and once inside, Fiona walked Imogen to the library where the girl would be doing her homework.

"I have a surprise for you that might make you feel a little better," Imogen said as they stood outside the library.

Fiona smiled, happily. "What is it?"

Imogen placed a kiss on Fiona's cheek before reaching into her purse to pull out something. She looked around to make sure no one was around before she handed the item to Fiona.

Fiona took what Imogen handed her and saw that it was underwear. "What is this for?"

Imogen smirked. "I had that on earlier."

Realization took over Fiona's face. "You're not wearing..."

"Nope." Imogen winked at Fiona and went into the library without another word.

Fiona put the underwear in her purse and groaned. Imogen Moreno was going to be the death of her.

* * *

School was over and Fiona had rushed to Imogen's locker. She was glad to see the girl was already there so that they could leave. "Ready to go to my place?"

Imogen closed her locker and looked at her girlfriend. "I can't. I have to head home to get dinner started for my dad."

Fiona frowned. "But I thought you were coming over? You asked what I was doing after school."

Imogen grinned. "Don't worry, Fions. I'll be over there as soon as I'm done."

Fiona lowered her voice as she spoke. "I'm beyond horny. Can't we have a quickie and then you can go home?"

Imogen wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck with a grin. "Just the way I want you." She kissed her girlfriend and pulled away. "I don't want a quickie. I'll need more than a few minutes with you."

"You've been getting me worked up all day, babe," Fiona complained. "I just need something... anything."

"And you'll get it," Imogen promised. "After I'm done with what I have to do. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Fiona said.

"Don't take care of the problem yourself," Imogen said. "I want to take care of you."

Those words alone added to Fiona's pent up sexual frustration. "Okay."

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

Fiona had been doing a lot of things to keep her mind off of Imogen and the things she wanted to do to the girl. She had even cleaned her loft. There was nothing left for her to do. She groaned and decided a cold shower was her last resort.

After a few minutes, Fiona was back in the living room feeling refreshed. She was wearing her sweatpants and a tank top. Imogen had bought them for her stating that she looked her sexiest when she was wearing work-out clothes and no make-up.

There was a knock at the door and the brunette shot up from the couch to answer it. When she opened the door, she was pleased to see her girlfriend there. Fiona pulled her inside and kissed her. "Took you long enough."

Imogen looked around Fiona's apartment. "Did you clean?"

"I did."

Imogen looked at what Fiona was wearing and smiled. "You're so beautiful, Fiona."

Fiona blushed at the compliment and moved to close the door. "Are you hungry?" Fiona wasn't going to lie. She wanted to jump Imogen's bones but she had to make sure the girl at least had enough energy to endure what she was about to put her through.

Imogen smiled and pulled Fiona over to the couch. "I am." She pushed the girl onto the couch. "I'm very hungry." She straddled Fiona's thighs and locked their lips together.

Fiona reveled in the feel of Imogen's tongue fighting with hers and wasted no time moving her hands to the hem of the girl's shirt to pull it off. Imogen broke away from the kiss and raised her arms up so that Fiona could pull her shirt off. Once the piece of clothing was discarded, Fiona moved them so that Imogen was lying on the couch and she was on top of her.

"Your shirt," Imogen said.

Fiona pulled her shirt off revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Imogen moaned in approval and brought her hands up to her girlfriend's breasts. After a few seconds, Fiona leaned back down to kiss her girlfriend. She ground into Imogen and knew that she'd be gone with a few good thrusts.

Imogen must've known that Fiona was ready to burst because she broke the kiss and stopped Fiona's actions. "Not yet."

"Imogen," Fiona said, frustrated. "You've been teasing me all day."

"I'm not teasing you now." Imogen pushed Fiona off of her and kneeled on the floor. She tugged on the sweatpants. "Take those off."

Fiona stood up and removed the pants. She tossed them aside and watched Imogen stare at her naked form.

"No underwear?" Imogen grinned.

Fiona shrugged. "Taking a page out of your book."

Imogen stood up, taking Fiona's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. Once there, Fiona moved to the middle of the bed and waited for Imogen to undress completely before joining her. "Tell me what you want."

"I just want you to make me come," Fiona said.

"We'll get there eventually," Imogen said.

"You said you weren't teasing me anymore."

"I lied." Imogen pushed Fiona so that she was lying on her back. She moved down the girl's body, placing kisses haphazardly as she moved down to her thighs.

Fiona gasped sharply when she felt Imogen's tongue touch her clit, but as soon as it had touched her it was gone. "Imogen," Fiona warned. Imogen blew lightly on her clit and Fiona let out a desperate plea. "Please, I need to come!"

Imogen locked her lips over Fiona's clit and sucked hard.

"Oh god," Fiona breathed out.

Imogen entered Fiona with two fingers and smiled at how wet the girl was for her. She felt her girlfriend clench tightly around her fingers and knew she was close.

"Fuck, Imogen, I'm so close."

Imogen stilled her fingers and raised her head from between Fiona's legs.

"Damn it! Why'd you stop?" Fiona could feel her climax lingering, waiting for Imogen to push her over the edge.

"Not yet," Imogen said, softly before kissing Fiona. She brought a hand between their bodies and spread Fiona's lips so that their clits would be touching. She groaned appreciatively when contact was made.

Fiona pushed her hips up and felt her climax begin to crawl back to the surface. Imogen slowly ground into Fiona and stared at her girlfriend's face. Fiona's eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her bottom lip. "Have I ever told you that you're the hottest person alive?"

Fiona opened her eyes with smile on her face. "You have but you could always show me."

Imogen reached between their bodies again and squeezed Fiona's clit between her fingers.

A loud guttural moan forced itself from Fiona's lips and Imogen felt her own clit twitch from the hotness of it. She was done teasing. Imogen moved back down between Fiona's legs and sucked the bundle of nerve back into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Imogen, I'm going to come." Fiona gripped Imogen's hair as her climax took over her body.

Imogen was so lost in her girlfriend's body that she didn't stop. She entered Fiona with three fingers this time and sucked harder.

"Imogen wait... I can't..." Another climax was forced from Fiona's body and she had to bite her bottom lip not to scream out. Imogen moved up Fiona's body and placed kisses on the girl's neck as she finished riding out her climax.

Once Fiona could manage to breathe steadily again, she brought her hand down to still Imogen's fingers which were still moving dangerously slow inside of her. "That was amazing."

"I know," Imogen agreed. "I should tease you more often."

"You definitely should not." Fiona leaned up to place a kiss on Imogen's lips. "I hope you know this means I'm not going to go easy on you."

Imogen grinned. "I'm ready for you Fiona Coyne."

Fiona moved on top of Imogen and spent the next hour showing the girl why it was a bad idea to tease her.


End file.
